


Very Happy Papy(s)

by othersin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, And myself..., Breastfeeding, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tongue, Ectoplasm, I Blame Tumblr, I think this can be classified as a brain fart, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Please Don't Hate Me, Threesome, Underfell Papyrus, ecto-breasts, smut in chapter 3, undertale - Freeform, undertale papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersin/pseuds/othersin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s  Papyrus’s birthday all across the timelines and poor Blueberry is stumped for a gift for his elder brother – but then he gets the brilliant idea to try and re-create something in one of Papy’s magazines. But it needs to be perfect – and whom better to give him advice on it than other Papyrus’s? Fell and Pap! Hey I need your opinion on something…<br/>Ecto boobs. Yes – tumblr is to blame. Mostly –like 50/50…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well...this is a thing. I don't know how it became a thing...but it is.

 

* * *

Berry stared at his chest in the mirror while he lay on the bed – holding himself up with his trembling arms,  the pure white bone were moving up and down in his steady breaths  and his inverted monster soul  was beating steadily within the cage. He stared at the magazine he was using for reference which lay beside him – Sugarskull Love, Berry couldn’t stop the blue flush that dusted his cheeks at how…those young lady skeletons were posing so lewdly. They had all their ectoplasm parts showing – spread legs, and cupping their summoned breasts; pert little buds erect in the photography studio.

Berry would die of embarrassment if Papy knew that he was practising to summon such lewd parts of his body – It was supposed to be a surprise for his brothers’ birthday so it was very hush hush.

It involved berry bursting out of a cake - he just needs to finalise the details, the details make an event after all.

Berry, with trembling hands cupped the small mounds on his chest gently – brushing against a soft little nub that protruded from it. Berry shivered at the sensation that shot straight down to his pelvis, now staring down curiously at the glow that started to form on his pelvis – the luminescent magic shining so brightly though his thin pyjama bottoms, his little cock tenting the fabric.

Sans made no move to explore his newly formed member – instead tying to see what other reactions he can achieve from the unfamiliar mounds on his chest, cupping and rubbing at them gently – but then pinching at the swollen, darker blue nubs; becoming strangely wet or slick with magic.

Sans flushed at the sight in the mirror in fount of him, licking his teeth with his blue ectoplasm tongue, he suddenly grasped the breast tightly – arching his back; with a low moan and with soul pulsing with magic. His still clothed member twitched within its confines and a liquid heat spilled out quite suddenly – Berry’s hips twitching off the bed as he came; blue come staining his pants and dripping onto the bed sheets in a small puddle.

 Sans lay fully onto the bed – still trying to catch his breath, staring at the various sexy poses the models were doing, deciding to try to mimic the pose of one of the pin-up girls – something extra fun for Papy’s birthday. But frowning at his reflection, it wasn’t looking right to him but perhaps he has been staring at them for far too long? Would papyrus like them bigger than what they are now? Or would he like them so he could hold one in each hand? Would he like them flowing with magic?

Berry frowned, and the breasts disappeared in a wisp of blue – pulling his shirt back on. He couldn’t just ask Papyrus how he likes his breasts but he didn’t want the other to dislike them…perhaps he needed another opinion or two.

Berry picked up his phone on the bedside table and quickly typed out a message to the two that could probably offer the best and most honest opinion;

_Hey Fell and Pap,_

_Can you guys come over and help me with Papy’s gift?_

_Berry_

Berry sent the message before he had any second thoughts, flopping onto the bed again and staring up at the ceiling – awaiting their reply.

The message chime echoed in the room. They answered.

* * *

 

A/N

Well, when in hell do what the devils do. *shakes fist* curse you tumblr.


	2. it's like a fever dream...make it stop.

‘Pap and Fell, I just needed your opinion on a gift for my Papy – since you two are technically him.’ Berry dipped a finger in his apple cider- mixing it almost sheepishly, ‘I figure you two would have the most similar tastes to my brother.’ He lifted the finger out of the golden drink, pulling it out and wrapping his glowing blue tongue around it – catching the drips that run down it.

The two taller skeletons stared at the motion in a mixture of emotions – for Fell it was borderline lust, and Pap… Berry was certain the other was just spacing out

‘SURE THING – THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD BE AGREEABLE TO HELPING YOU, BROTHER FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE!’ Pap cheered obnoxiously, a milkshake with a glossy red cherry on top was placed in fount of him – Fell clacked his claws against the bar, impatient and grimacing at the load shouting from his duplicate, staring transfixed on the lewd way Berry was sucking his finger. Fell was nursing dark ale – he even allowed Berry to try it; laughing hysterically when the other gagged. Pap refused stiffly – calming that to train for the royal guard one must be sober.

They decided to have this meeting at Grillby’s – in Paps universe, Fell’s universe was too dangerous and Muffet’s was out of the question; Papy would probably be nursing  a bottle of honey at Muffet’s – rather than actually working.

‘What, pray tell did you wish to have our opinion on?’ Fell hummed.

Berry flushed, and laughed a little embarrassed.

‘I need to show it to you.’ Berry evaded the question; both Pap and Fell arched a brow at how blue the other went.

‘What’s stopping you from asking us here?’ Fell questioned again.

‘YES, I HAVE TO GET HOME TO COOK DINNER FOR SANS.’ Pap pulled away from the straw he was loudly slurping at – quite a lewd, wet sound filled the bar.

‘I need to fuck Red…I mean, cook, yes cook for my brother.’ Fell lazily corrected himself, taking a sip of his ale. Neither of the other skeletons mentioned how the other crossed his legs, nor the slight bulge that was making itself known.

Pap either ignored what the other said, or didn’t need understand the slang – he was busy using the cherry to pick up the glossy, whipped cream. Long orange tongue absentmindedly licking the cream away - some of the cream was oozing on the others phalanges. Berry flushed at the sight of the long tongue beginning to stutter out,

‘I guess it would be your birthday too – oh darn, I should’ve thought of getting something for you too…’ Berry gulped at the slick tongue returning it’s home within the others maw.

‘NOT TO WORRY! THIS BIRTHDAY MILKSHAKE IS A LOVELY SURPRISE.’ Pap clapped the other

‘Hm, it has been a long time since I’ve enjoyed a beer.’ Fell hummed, ‘That hasn’t been, you know, laced with poison.’

‘WELL, IF IT IS SOMETHING YOU WISH TO SHOW US – WE COULD FINISH UP HERE AND GO TO THE SHED, SANS WILL BE PROBABLY BE HERE SOON ANYWAY.’ Paps suggested, after much deliberation.

‘Wowie! Thanks Paps!’ Berry hugged the other – Paps grinned.

‘Tch, well - I didn’t have anything important to do today that I can't do with you guys.’ Fell finished his drink and stood up- wiping his jagged mouth with the back of his hand , looking to the others, ‘Well, you coming or not?’

* * *

 

‘Well, what did you want to show us?’ Fell closed the door to the shed, Pap was looking curious at the smaller skeleton too – whom was staring at the wall, taking a breath.  Beginning unwind his scarf and watch it gently float to the ground – causing Pap to panic a little, Fell smirking at the sight of the others vertebrae poking out from the grey t-shirt.

‘BERRY, YOU MIGHT GET A COLD!’ Pap was about to go to his friend’s aid, only to be held back by Fell – a look of primal hunger gracing his features as Berry next pulled off his shirt.

Sans span around, revealing blue glowing mounds – the nipples a darker shade of blue and erect on the pert small breasts ; the cold making them even more sensitive, causing the smaller skeleton to shiver.

Berry’s face was bright blue looking at the stunned expression of Pap and the very aroused one gracing Fell’s features.

‘I want you to tell me, please be honest; do you think Papy will like them?’ Berry huffed. It took a moment for one of the viewers to speak up – it was Fell, and he was proud of himself for keeping a level tone.

‘Well, Berry here wants an honest opinion…’ Fell began lowly looking at Pap – the fanged skeleton looking far too pleased at what he saw; Pap was looking all kinds of confused still.

 ‘Pap, you want to help me give an honest assessment – after all, it is Papy’s birthday, got to make it perfect.’ Fell smirked at his doppelganger – who smiled pleased and impressed at the sight.

‘I WILL GLADLY OFFER MY ASSISTANCE TO THIS GLORIOUS VENTURE – I HONESTLY THOUGHT MY SANS, WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD SUMMON BREASTS; OBVIOUSLY I WAS WRONG.’

‘Well, offer suggestions.’ Berry continued, feeling less shy already.

‘Let us start the inspection of the breasts – an inspection by hand is perfect for this situation’ Fell stroked his pointy chin – mouth upturned in a lewd grin.

‘YES, AN INSPECTION OF THEM IS WHAT YOU REQUEST AND THAT IS WHAT YOU’LL GET!’  Pap promised the other proudly. As both skeletons stepped closer, and Berry’s soul was pulsing harder in his heaving chest - their enthusiasm to assist him was  simply marvellous.

* * *

 

A/N

It’s like a fever-dream… _make it stop_ …. _help…me…_ nah, I’m chill – so yeah ecto breasts.


	3. There be smut. I honestly submitted this story cause I didn't know what to do with it.

Berry was pressed onto the ground, groaning desperately as Fell had a small breast in one hand – pressing and rolling the magic roughly, while considered the most innocent out of the group -Pap, was suckling on the others tit – gently tugging at the nub with his teeth, that he coated with some magic so not to hurt the other.

Pap swirled a tongue against the others nipple – trying the coax the teat to give him milk; and it certainly felt like the other had some practice with this type of thing, Berry’s eyes that were shaped like two blue glowing hearts – rolling back into his skull at the feelings the others were infecting his body; it was an infection that grew and heated his body.

Berry felt his body was engulfed in the heat, he felt as though he will meet his end by this building fever in his bones. He felt he would turn into dust in their arms as they continued their exploration – Pap pulled away from the swollen nipple, the ectoplasm swirled and swished within and out of reach to the others coaxing teeth.

‘HM, NORMALLY THAT USUALLY WORKS…’ Pap frowned at the magic not willing to leave its host – no matter how nice it felt.

Berry was mumbling under them – lost to the world;Fell still forcefully tugs and squeezing the mound, his other hand had moved down to the impressive tent in his pants; rubbing the tip though the fabric. The very sight of those breasts of ectoplasm already made his cock weep and seep through the dark fabric –  but somehow the edgier looking skeleton was  still maintaining his usually serious look.

‘Perhaps Berry’s … _berries_ don’t do that.’ Fell huffed, the other still looked disappointed.

‘OH? WELL THAT’S A SHAME…’ Pap pinched the erect bud, Berry letting out a sharp squeal – but Pap still looked disheartened.

‘Berry you should add that little feature, bet Papy will love sucking you dry.’ Fell smirked, Pap nodded at that – still looking like an innocent cinnamon roll.

Berry flushed at the lewd remark but mumbled,

‘This is my first time doing something like this; it might take a while for my magic to get used to certain functions.’

‘THAT FINE, SANS HAD TROUBLE THE FIRST TIME – BUT WE CAN TRY LATER IF YOU WOULD LIKE?’ Pap encouraged the other.

Berry could only nod as Fell pulled the other away – Pap smiled and made way for the other skeleton that was busy undoing his belt. Berry began to pant at the sight of the long ruby red rod jutting out, erect and proud of the fearsome captain of the guard – Fell had pretty much would be down with anything as long as he ended up in balls deep in the lovely Berry or Pap who seemed to have a few tricks hidden in his sleeves.

But the appearance of Berry’s bouncing twins…had created new possibilities to explore – some he wouldn’t have been able to do with Red at all. Fell licked his sharp maw with a slick red tongue – positioning him higher on the others chest, thick hard length pressed between the soft glowing mounds – Berry was going a little cross-eyed staring down at the others cock like an loaded gun as Fell -with a shit eating grin, grabbed the others tits and pressed them hard together; encasing his red hot throbbing member.

The blue, jelly like ectoplasm moulded to his dicks shape – the blue magic wrapping around him hotly and pulsing, Fell bit down on his tongue and began to rock his hips. Fell was busy rutting against the others chest – Berry moaning desperately as with every thrust the other rubbed at the little lumps; Pap tapped his chin thoughtfully staring at the panting pile of skeletons – eyes flashing down to the blue glowing erection of Berry, pressing  against his pants; the seam was pressing into the others cock.

Pap grinned, as he moved quickly kneeling between the shorter skeletons legs – undoing the others pants, revealing to the cold air the stouter blue cock -twitching and weeping freely. Perhaps Pap would have more luck with this part of the others body – he quickly latched onto the throbbing member, slicking up the blue cock with his long orange tongue.

‘Oh god!’ Berry arched at the feeling of the wet embrace of Pap’s tongue, dimly watching the head of the red cock push against his sternum – the slight sound of wetness was heard slapping in the barn, from Pap’s kitten like licking and Fells steadily weeping cock pumping quickly into the channel of soft, massaging magic.

Berry’s cries of pleasure were getting too loud, so Fell grabbed the blue scarf and shoved it in the others wide, drooling mouth – the fabric was becoming quickly sodden with the smaller skeletons magic. Fell returning quickly to his thrusts, eyes gleaming with red fire.

Berry could only clench the scarf in his mouth, and shut his sockets – as staring at the heaving body above him would make him loose it far too quickly. Fell grunted, his member twitching as he got closer to coming  - he pinched the erect buds on the others breasts, causing the smaller one under him arch and release a muffled scream into the blue cotton.

Fell quickly thrusted; spraying his load into the channel he created with the others summoned fun bags and spraying out on the others trembling face – dripping though the  gaps of the others ribcage.

Fell released his grasp on the others breasts – looking a bit more swollen from all the rough handling and…from the stiff nipples, little dew drops of magic began to leak freely.  Pap was busy licking at the others twitching cock till a trembling thrust of Berry's pelvis into the others awaiting mouth – spilling his slick blue cum into Pap's mouth, filling the others taller skeletons mouth eagerly.

Pap pulled away, stings of orange saliva and blue come dripped from the others grinning mouth – looking very much like a fat cat offered a vat of cream.

‘Who would’ve thought Pap was such a freak.’ Fell laughed, Pap looked sheepishly at the others – making a loud gulping noise as the magic in his mouth disappeared down his throat, the faint orange hue was more pronounced with the fluid sliding down it.

‘I COULDN’T HELP MYSELF…’ Pap defended himself, pouting at the teasing.

‘Fuck, we wreaked him.’ Fell said, staring at the trembling skeleton underneath him – covered in red cum and sweat; looking so dead to the world. Drool was dripping down the smaller skeletons mouth and chin in a glowing blue stream – Pap moved closer to the others heaving chest, looking mighty pleased at the sight of the leaking magic, making the nubs shiny and wet to the touch.

‘YES, SPEAKING FROM MY PERSONAL EXPERIENCE OF BEING A PAPYRUS – I FIND YOUR SUMMONS ACCEPTBLE AND AROUSING TO PLAY WITH.’

‘Yeah, you ‘re gonna knock Papy dead.’ Fell squeezed the breast roughly, more magic flowed from the erect blueberry coloured bud, and Berry gasped sharply at the feeling, ‘Perhaps even literally.’

Pap licked his teeth and returned to sucking gentle at the full, swollen teat – the watery magic was flowing freely with each tug and pull, Pap’s cock was ignored for most of this exchange. Pap wanted to concentrate solely on the other, but even he could stop himself mindlessly rutting the air as he slurped at the sickly, sweet nectar that flowed into his awaiting mouth and flowing down his gullet in warm slickness.

Berry panted and huffed, unable to stop himself from raising his hands and press the bobbing skull down as Pap nursed from him in practised ease.

Neither noticing Fell pulling out his phone and beginning to film it – with a satisfied smirk, and he knew exactly where he was going to send it.

* * *

 

Blue and Papy was smoking a joint together in Papy’s room – an early birthday gift from Blue; they were both enjoying their drug induced high when their phones dinging cut though the smoke and giggling.

Both having a coughing fit when they saw what the video was, with a message underneath –

**_Hope you enjoy your present as much as we had._ **

* * *

 

A/N

Well, that was an experience: / leave a comment if you liked it…?

 

 


End file.
